youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault on Antarctica- Mission Postponed
This is a Young Justice authorized mission. Plot To attack the Injustice base in Antarctica.NEW INTEL: The mission was compromised by a Task Force Nuclear missile who had no idea about the mission.Currently the Team's Status is MIA. Justice League Agent Alaska- Mission leader Maxwell West- Mission Lt. Zenna Grayson- Recon Matthew King- Assault Solomon Warwick- Demolition Expert Weapon Coordinates These are the weapon coordiantes.Powers do not count as weapons.Each person has grenades. Agent Alaska- Assault Rifle,Justice knife Maxwell West- Assault Rifle,Short Sword Zenna Grayson- SMG with Scope,Knife Matthew King- Pistol,Knife Solomon Warwick- KRISS Super V with Grenade Launcher Attachment,Claws Mission Agent Alaska pulls up with a Plane Alaska:Ok guys get aboard were heading to Antarctica Zen moves to the front and says a few words, making the plane invisible to everyone else '' ''Sun Falcon walks to where the plane is suppost to be. Sun Falcon: Where is the plane?! Max is running fast so he isn't the last one there. He runs into the plane. Max:OW!! Alaska:Found it Zen: Good. Lower it down. Sun Falcon: Still can't see the plane. Max:I still feel it. Solomon:'' Walks up slowly carring his bag over his shoulder. '' How are we getting to Antartica? Alaska:By the invisible plane*Opens the plane shaft and they start boarding*Weapons are on the plane. Zen: Are we all set then? Sun Falcon: Ok I guess I'll follow Agent Alaska so I can get inside the plane. Sun Falcon follows Alaska inside the plane Solomon: ''Starts Walking but slams his head into the wing Ow can we make it visable untill we leave? Max:Zen help in. My head hurts. ''Zen walks to him and puts Max's arm over her shoulder, then guides him carefully to a seat. Alaska:Ok we are heading to central antarctica the weather there is about -50 and it is Cloudy with a 99.9% chance of snow,Please keep your seatbelt buckled at all times and no electronics til we get up to about 10,000 feet.Zen will explain saftey percations. Zen: If you start to experience frost bite, lack of heat, muscle weakness, head dizziness, numness in any area, or just the general coldness please contact any of us using your communicator in your ski jackets. If you are captured, do not use this communicator, for the enemy will find out. Instead, press this non-trackable transmittion button and it will send off an alarm that you are in danger. Sun Falcon: Ok Alaska understood. Max: Ok. One question. What if I need dental assistiance? Alaska:Then we will drop you into a pit of sharks to get a new tooth. Zen: Everyone all set? Sun Falcon: Yep all set. Max: Where is there extra food? Alaska:You were suppose to pack your own.Guess you'll have to eat yourself. Zen: It's okay, I brought extras just in case. Alaska:What is that light over there?Oh god it's a nuclear missile were going down! The plane crashes into Antarctica and everyone is knocked out from the Explosion A few hours Later.... Max wakes up but it takes him a few minutes to be even grogy. He relizes that something is on his back and its moving. He grabs it and feels human flesh. Suddenly he feels the most pain he has ever been in. Zen wakes up, unharmed, and realizes she is in an energy forefield. She looks at Max and gasps. '' Zen: Max! Can you hear me? ''She starts healing him Alaska starts crawling in they're direction with a trail of blood behind him Alaska:*Cough*What was the Task Force thinking?*Cough Cough* Max:Zen ... *Cough* I can h *cough* hear you ... *He forces a smirk* kinda. She finishes healing him Zen: Does that feel better? Max pukes Max:Im better. Alaska stabs himself with a Shot Needle and then slowly get's up and limps toward them Alaska:*Breathing Heavily*I want the status of the rest of the squad go!*Cough* Zen closes her eyes and scans the plane Zen: There stable, with a few injuries but no deaths so far. There all knocked out too. I'm gonna need a few seconds to heal them all at the same time. She closes her eyes and meditates while saying lots of magician words Max gets up shakily. Alaska:Max check on whatever supplies we have left. Max:Iye Iye Captian. *He mutters something about discrimination* He walks to whats left of the plane and gets to work. He looks at Zen worridly because the amount of magic she is useing. Zen starts to glow in purple, which is normal, but suddenly glows red and gets knocked out by an evil force Alaska'':Great now I might have to use the shot on her. ''Max runs up to her and checks her pulse and stands over her protecting her. Zen remains knoced out, a strange mark on her fore-head. Alaska:I've seen that mark at the Academy...Man if only I payed attention at that class... Max:You better do something before I do. And mine will be irrational and dangerous. Alaska:Max she might need CPR your up*Chuckles* Max glares at him. Max:If you tell anyone I will kill you. I don't Care who you think you are. He gives her mouth to mouth and CPR. Zen opens her eyes in shock Alaska:Looks like I dont have too... Max quickly backs up. Zen looks completely shocked, but sits upright and shakes her head. Zen: I felt a pyshic blast from outside. I think it's from Lord Falcon. Anything...um...happen while I was out? She looks warily at Max and Alaska. Alaska:Well I could but Max would get mad. Max glares at Alaska Zen says a few words and a mirror appears in front of her, she gasps at her mark on her fore-head. Zen: This can't be! Alaska:But yet it is! Zen: Do you even know what I'm talking about? Max: I do. Its something about that red mark. *He mumbles* Hopefully. Alaska:*Goes to the Storage and get's some Surpressed weapons*Doesnt it have something to do with effecting your powers? Zen: I suggest you guys get out of here before that occurs. Yes Alaska, your right. This mark on my fore-head basically means I'm a ticking time bomb. Within minutes my powers will blow up all at once.... Alaska:*Gives Max an Assualt Rifle*Aim for the head. Max throws the weapon back at Alaska. Max: What do I do to stop it? Alaska:Shoot her.We'll make sure her memory lives on Aims the Assualt rifle at Zen Max: No He runs at the gun and breaks it in half. Zen looks furious Zen: It was a JOKE! The mark means I can't use my powers, not a bomb.....were you really going to shoot? Alaska:At the Academy they taught me to be quick to sacrifice a soldier... Sun Falcon wakes up Sun Falcon: *cough* What happen? *cough* All I remember was a flash of light. Alaska:Listen Falcon we dont have much time.We got hit by a Nuclear Missile and we have to find a way to survive...I'm going to signal for any allies whatsoever Goes into the Radio station in the plane Max: The only thing that happened SF is that Alaska tried to kill Zen. *A bullet is shot. Max jumps in its way saving Falcon but nearly killing him.* Solomon: Max! draws his Super V and runs over to his body ''It'll be ok Max. Zen, you know any healing? Zen: Yes she closes her eyes and starts helaing him and when she's done her head twitches Zen: I just got a psychic transmittion from Rayna, our newest telepath member. She and the others are coming to Antarctica ASAP to help us with the mission. Max: ''He coughs up blood. Zen, why must I be so awesome and take bullets for people? She rolls her eyes but smiles. Solomon: All right, who ever shot Max is probably still here, probably also a sniper. I know it's sorta gross, but an i see the bullet that Max got shot with? it gets handed to him ''Yep, Thats a CheyTac ''(said SHY-TECH) Intervention round. Stay sharp. That thing's insanely accurate to up to 2,300 meters. You're quite lucky you lived, Max. This thing can stop a good sized car in one shot. You said the other are coming, Zen? Alaska:Back...Oh Max is dead already?*Sigh* Takes out some Binoculars and starts scouting the area Solomon: Not dead, thanks to Zen. Big problem. We got a- gets shot in the shoulder ''Ah! ''grabs his shoulder ''Sniper ah Max:Sniper buddy. Zen: Rayna just mentioned were about to be amushed. ''Great timing. *she puts a fore-field around the ship* Gather the weapons and get ready to fire! Alaska:*Pulls out Sniper and starts firing*I spotted him.But there's more than one! Max:Alaska where are they? Alaska:45 Degree's North and 15 Degree's West Max runs East then turns around and runs at the enemies full speed. Zen: There coming! Ship flies in distance Alaska:Shot one*Fires*Shot 2 Solomon: Stay on Target! Max runs into one of the snipers confusing the others. Alaska:Fully Automatic mode on.Taking shots.Tangos down.Thanks Max! As Max runs back he falls and makes a bigs snow cloud. Alaska:Max the last thing I need to be reminded of is the Nuke that hit us now get up. Category:Missions Category:Inactive Category:Failed Missions